


(podfic of) Words Whispered By Firelight

by anatsuno



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Community: kink_bingo, Danger Play, Established Relationship, Intimacy, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Trust, fantasy sharing, mention of bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:15:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anatsuno/pseuds/anatsuno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you so much to Dodie & CW for their betas & encouragement, and their help picking the best take of certain tough wolfy growly lines.</p>
    </blockquote>





	(podfic of) Words Whispered By Firelight

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Words Whispered By Firelight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535277) by [tigerlady (shetiger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shetiger/pseuds/tigerlady). 



> Thank you so much to Dodie & CW for their betas & encouragement, and their help picking the best take of certain tough wolfy growly lines.

**Duration:** 46mn  
 **Size:** 33MB

**[Download it from Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?493fu26bp3xknwy) **

Or listen right here:  



End file.
